


Submerged

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [20]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Diving, F/M, Naked Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “My Lord, I don’t think this is a good idea.”





	Submerged

“My Lord, I don’t think this is a good idea.” 

Ipita ignored him and continued to strip until she was wearing nothing but her underwear. Malavai blushed, before turning away to respect her privacy. 

“Quinn. this was a ship tasked with exploring the planet. Who knows what kind of data went down with it.” Ipita pointed out. Before Malavai could issue a rebuttal, she dived in and swam down to the submerged ship. Malavai turned back towards her in time to see her vanish into an opening into the small craft, her black hair drifting behind her like an extremely overweight eel. Malavai sighed, before stripping down himself and diving in after her, 

 

The interior of the craft was eerie. The only source of light was the sunlight that slipped through the cracks in the hull. Malavai squinted, before spotting Ipita poking at a terminal in the gloom. He swam to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She shook her head and pointed out of one of the holes to the surface. Malavai nodded in understanding and together they swam to the surface. 

“Any luck, my Lord?” He gasped as they broke the surface.

“Sadly not. The database was damaged and I couldn’t get anything off it.” She explained, paddling to the shore. 

“That is unfortunate.” Malavai agreed, following her. Once she was out of the water, she shuddered, wringing the water out of her hair. 

“In hindsight, this wasn’t my best idea.” She murmured, wrapping her arms around herself. Malavai didn’t reply, picking up his clothes and pulling them on. She sighed, before following suit. 

 

As they kept walking, it quickly became clear that while their clothes had dried them off, they now offered no protection and against the cold or the wind. Ipita shivered, before striding towards a half-destroyed wall and falling against it. 

“My Lord!” Malavai cried, hurrying after her. Ipita shivered, pressing herself against the wall. He sat down beside her, pulling out his scanner. 

“You’re freezing!” 

“You don’t say.” Ipita replied, somewhat sarcastically, “How can we rectify that?” 

Malavai swallowed, glancing down at his hands. 

“Well, the most efficient way would be through… body heat.” He stated, instantly regretting it. He turned away to remove a small grey blanket from his pack. 

“Very well.” Ipita chuckled, pulling Malavai into a hug. He squawked, surprised, before jerking away and clearing his throat. 

“I’m afraid we’ll have to… undress first.” He confessed. Ipita snorted. 

“There are easier ways to get me into bed you know.” She joked, calmly undoing her belt. Malavai’s blushed deepened and he instinctively glanced away, undoing the buttons on his shirt. 

 

Once they were both undressed, Malavai positioned her in his arms before pulling the blanket around them. They lay on the ground together, listening to the howling wind as they both tried to pretend they didn’t fantasise about this every night.


End file.
